


Its Good to be Bad

by EzmEmily



Category: hiddestoners
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, Guns, Killing, Knives, Partnership, Plans, Posion, Science Stuff, Sexy Times, Tom being the sexy Jaguar villian, its good to be bad, jaguar - Freeform, mass posioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its was your job to kill him. Falling in love was not part of the job</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stood in the shadows in the parking lot ....waiting ...waiting for him. he was going to do a job tonight and he asked me to be on standby. Me and him normally never took part in each overs jobs and his was dangerous sometimes mine was dangerous all the time, but really I was on call waiting just in case things went wrong. Witch rarely happened.

He was to smart to miss a single trick

I waited in the dark for about twenty or so minuets just waiting for the familiar roar of his car

As if at the thought a white F-Type Jaguar rolled in slowly and came to a stop

He got out and walked slowly to the side of the car he paused and looked into the dark corner were I was standing

He smiled

He knew exactly were I was and that I was ready. Like a cobra ready to strike

At the sound of the lift coming down the floors we both turned our attention to it

The lift doors open revealing two men in dark suits with his *item*

"Gentlemen" he spoke in a voice letting them know who was in charge. The two men unzipped the bag.

"Excellent"

The two me zipped up the bag and handed it to him, both nodded and went back into the lift

He walked with his prize in his hands clicking a button on his keys making the boot of the jag open for him. He placed the bag in the boot and walked to the side of the car to get in, dragging his long fingers on the surface of the car, touching the smooth, glossy white paint. It was almost a loving touch. But I knew that car could never give him what I could

Before he could get in a black car came speeding down the ramp, someone most likely on of his rivals, must have gotten wind of what he was doing. I was about to act pulling put my pistol ready to shoot when he pulled out a little switch in his pocket

With a small blast setting braking a pipe sending a cascade of water making the black car spin out of control. Always prepared ...down the last detail

He calmly got in to his jag and motioned for me to join him. I ran over and climbed in to the car

He sped of out of the car park, soon we were speeding though London no doubt back home

"Did anyone see you" he asked

"No...you know me I'm always careful"

"I know darling you are as quite as the grave, but you must always tread carefully"

The light around this glorious city we called home were blurred at the speed we were going at

"Did you get what you want" I asked

"Of course....Thank you for your help darling"

"I will always help you but you seemed to have it pretty covered back there....nice touch"

He grinned at me referring to the small bomb talking out the black car

"I could use with a few of those"

"Anything you want. By the way have you seen what's on the back seat"

I turned around to seen a long white box tied with a black ribbon with a black ribbon the was a card that said. Happy Anniversary Daring xxx. In his hand writing

I smiled a took the box from the back seat. I opened it taking off the black ribbon and finding it to be full of back and red rosses, but there was something else

Moving the roses out of the way I found a new toy all or me. He had even gone to the trouble of putting my sign on the side

"Do you like it" he asked

"I love it just what I need"

"I'm glad"

"I'll give you your gift when we get home" I said in a suggestive tone. He grinned

"I look forward to it darling"

We continued driving for a while talking and laughing about how it was such an easy job

He began to laugh

"This blessed world ...this realm........this..England. Hehehehe .................... It's all ours

"Well said ..........Tom"

 

(This is after a few years after the OC meet with Tom, this is just a taster to see how people like it. The real story begins in the next chapter)


	2. Live to Fight Another Day

(And now the real story begins. Be ready for craziness)

It was my job to kill him

I had been watching him for weeks trying to find a slip in his daily life, smothing that would get him alone so I could finish the job. But he was a crafty one, it's like he knew he was being watched the whole time. I remember sitting in my black Aston Martin across this cafe and he looked directly at me and grinned before lowing his eyes back to his paper.

Normally people who think they ae being followed panic and make mistakes and that was when you made your move. But he was smart and remained cool and collect

As I collected my gear off my table a sorted amount of wepons, my gun a 24 magnum with silencer and my knife, a butterfly kinfe. I had a feeling I couldn't leave my evidence with this one, but nobody has caught me yet. This was my proffesstion after all.

I climbed into my black car and began to drive to his up town apartment, I had to give it to him the man had taste. Whist driving though the traffic on how I was going to corner this rat. He wasn't stupid

I watched from my spot in my car looking at him walking around undressing himself for bed, he pulled his tie off in a rough way and took off his suit jacket

Shame I thought to my shelf as I see him naked. He was such a glorious specimen of a man, such a shame I have to kill such perfection. He walked into his bedroom and the room went dark

I waited 25 minuets for him to go to sleep the room was so dark I could not see a thing I wished I brought my night vision goggles that I stole from a job abroad

No was time to make my move I got out the car with my gun in hand and my knife tucked into a strap under my jumpsuit I manage to get up to his flat without being seen till I was at his front door it was locked of course. I took out a pin from my hair and jiggled with the lock till I heard a click and a slide telling me the door was open I slowly opened the door it made no sound I smiled to my self I was silent as a cat in the night. Creeping though his flat it was dark but I could see things in the moonlight coming from the window walls,

This man had amazing taste there was so much stuff in here that it could not have all come by a law abiding work. The main room had three big black leather sofas with a giant TV on the wall and that was surrounded by a wall entirely of books, there were paintings on the wall I laughed to myself when I recognised some of them I had seen on the internet marked as priceless works of art stolen, the sneaky bastard

Putting my mind back on the job and not looting or my self I got to the bedroom door. This is when I make my move. I kick the door in it goes flying and smashes into the wall I fire two bullets in the direction of the bed were his head would be laying, I heard no sounds of bullets hitting flesh and I turned on the light

He was not the just a neatly made bed with dark sheet and a pillow with two bullet holes

"The thing about deep sleepers they always die first"

I froze as I heard a velvety voice purr from behind me. I turn to see him standing there fully clothed in a dark suit with a dark smile to match.

I wasted no time I fire my gun at him again but he ducked out the way too fast

"Your quick my dear" I heard him laugh, so I roll to the entrance of the living room and hide behind one of the sofas gun and knife at the ready. He jumped out and I fired again he dogged the bullet again and jumped over the sofa and pushed me over

"But not as quick as me"

enraged I slam him onto his back and put my gun to his head and my knife to his neck but he flipped me over so I was on my back we were fighting to over power one another locked in battle my gun slid under the sofa and my knife was stuck in the wall when he knocked it out my hand. I had to kill him with my bear hands, not a problem I have done it many times before. But he was strong

I was getting tired and weak as he pinned me down and was pushing my arms down till they touched the floor. What he did next shocked me

He kissed me .........................and I kissed him back

Soon it turned from fighting to the death to fighting passion as I tried to kiss him better

He picked me up and threw me on the sofa and was on top of me kissing me. I had no clue what was going on but I wanted him I ran my hands in his hair and I tried to take his jacket off till he stopped me

"Now my dear there will be plenty of time for that later"

He pulled down the zip to my jump suit and pushed it off me so I was just in my bra and knickers, he grinned looking at my body in lace, he licked his lips and grabbed me

He carried me to his bedroom and placed me on his bed .................


	3. New Dawn a New Day..A change of Plans

"Wow" was all I had to say in the break of a new day as I lay, in what should be now a dead mans arms

"Indeed my dear, it was rather amazing" He said as he ran his fingers though my hair

I were lying right in my targets arms. And I had just made love to him, or rather you both fucked like wild animals. There was now no murderous feelings in my mind at the moment. But calm as I allowed him to stroke my hair and head with such affection. My mind then suddenly went to my employer and what he would do if he found out that I slept with the target instead of killing him and sending him proof

"You know I don't make a habbit of sleeping with women who try to kill me" His voice suddenly cut in, wiping all thoughts from your mind

"And I don't make a habbit of sleeping with my targets" I bit back looking up from his chest were my head was resting so I could look him in the eyes

"So this must be a first for you" He purred looking at me with a smug look in his eyes "So?"

"So what?"

"Why have you not tried to kill me now. I am defenceless" He said spreading his arms 

"I have not killed you for two reasons"

"And what reasons would they be?"

"One. That was the best sex I have ever had. And two I want to know why when we were fighting, you kissed me?"

"I could ask you why you kissed back" he said back to me

"I'm unsure of that myself, but it was a good kiss. So your reason if you don't mind"

"I knew you had been on my tail for some time now. I have seen you spying on me in your car and taking photos and notes, trying to figure out my daily rounds. And most importantly when I would be most helpless"

"That dose not explain why you kissed me"

"I was just getting there my dear. I saw you and thought you were the most beautiful creature I have ever seen"

"Hmmpff" I sighed "Flattery will get you nowhere. Now come on, out with it"

"Very well. I know who your boss is and what he plans on doing with you when you have completed this job"

"What?" I said sitting up pulling the covers with me covering my self "How?"

"Lets say that your dear boss likes to get rid of loss ends. He intends to kill you after you have killed me. You see my dear girl, he is one of the biggest crime bosses in the underworld and he has a nasty habbit of killing those he send off on jobs. His name is Johnathan. But us crime bosses know him better as the Owl"

My mind suddenly shot with a load of memories of people in my line of work. And the stories they told of the Owl. Anyone who has worked for the Owl has never been seen or heard form again. I then remembered the rhyme 

*Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling London from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or the Owl will come for your head*

I slammed my fist on the bed 

"How DARE he trick me. I was doing a job and my reward is my head on a sliver platter" I spat out in anger

"Correction. You have not yet done your job. But do you still intend to"

"No"

"No?"

"No. I will not kill you just so I go like a lamb to the slaughter. I will not go unknowingly to my death. I know you are not lying. I know lies when I hear them, and no body would joke or lie of the *Owl*"

I lay down on the bed beside him

"I can't believe I let my guard down and let myself fall prey to the Owl"

I had no clue what I was going to do. But then it hit me. Him. 

The man I was going to kill was a crime boss and I resourceful one at that

"I have a proposal for you"

He shifted in bed so he was on his side, the covers barely covering his manhood

"I'm all ears my dear"

"I say that I forget killing you and you help me take out my vengeance against the double crossing bastard that is going to have me killed. But we need a plan and for it to work need you. So?"

He smiled " Anything to kill a monster that would kill a lovely creature such as you"


	4. Deseption

He and I had gotten out of bed and were sitting in his living room, a little messed up from our fight last night. We sat at different ends on one of his sofa talking on the matter in hand

"So this plan of yours darling. How will it work?"

"Simple. We just wait for my employer to call to see if I had terminated you or so to speak"

"And after that, what will we do"

"He said that he would not just take my word for it that your are dead, I guess he knows who you are. He said to me that he was to call in the morning and I was to confirm your death with proof"

"Sounds like Johnthan. And what proof are you talking about?"

"Photographic" 

I got up from the sofa and found my jumpsuit on the floor along with his tie and one of his cufflinks. I removed the belt from my suit and pressed a button so one of the little compartments opened up. I pulled out what looked like a pen. I went to sit back down on the sofa and I pointed the rubber end at him

"This may look like a pen but really it is a camera. There is a pinhole camera in the rubber end. The photos when taken using this little switch under my finger go to the tip and are saved onto a data chip that I can then put into my computer"

I clicked the button once taking a picture of him

He smiled "Impressive, very impressive"

Just then my phone from the other end of the room sounded *Shit* I ran over and grabbed it and with a heavy heart clicked the call button, knowing I was about to speak with my murderer 

"Hello"

"Hello my dear" I gruff voice said at the other end making my blood turn cold "Is it done"

I looked at him who was still sitting on the sofa with a smile pasted on his lips

"Yes its done. He's long gone"

"How can you be sure" he asked hurried 

"Well people don't tend to just get over two bullet wounds to the head"

"Don't be sarcastic with me girl, where is the proof I was promised"

"I will be sending them to you soon"

"Very well" and with that he hung up 

I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding in 

"Right I said turning to him "Lets get phase one out of the way"

"As you wish my dear"


End file.
